


Not as Cool

by partly



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should surprise no one that Moz has an unusual take on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Cool

"It wasn't a UFO," Peter repeated. He didn't hide his exasperation.

"Like I'm going to believe 'The Man' about UFOs." Moz put air quotes around "The Man".

"It wasn't a UFO, Moz." Neal tossed an icepack to Peter.

"But it shattered windows from halfway down the block."

"Come on, Moz. You and I can both shatter glass with the right sonic pitch." Neal flexed his shoulder and winced.

"It looked like a UFO."

"It was a helicopter drone." Peter held the icepack against his jaw. "Remote controlled. It was a distraction so they could escape."

"You mean, a distraction so the aliens could escape."

"They weren't aliens!" The headache Moz was giving him began to hurt more than his jaw.

"I'm sure that's what you'll put in your 'official report'." The air quotes were back. "How are you going to explain that you shot it and it had **glowing green blood**?"

Neal leaned back in the sofa, still rubbing his shoulder. "Moz has a point. How do you explain glowing, green blood?"

Peter groaned. "It wasn't blood. It was…" He trailed off, rubbing his neck. It had been green and glowing. And it had looked familiar.

"Ha!" Moz grinned. "I knew--"

Peter cut him off. "It wasn't blood. It was _chemiluminescence_."

Neal sat up. "The demonstration at Bradley Industries."

Peter grabbed his coat. "They have an experimental aviation division." He was halfway to the door, Neal right behind.

Moz's voice followed them out. "That's not as cool as aliens!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge over at [Caperland](): Write a short 100 - 250 word fic based on a teaser written for an episode of a different series. I used _Spies are not taught how to deal with aliens. Of the extraterrestrial sort, anyways._ which was a teaser written for the "Signals and Codes" episode of Burn Notice. I changed 'Spies' to 'FBI Agents" and wrote a White Collar fic.


End file.
